bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kenpachi Zaraki
"Consume everything, demon of the blood-thirsty sword." - Tite Kubo [w wol. tłum."Pożerający wszystko demon z żądnym krwii mieczem."] - W Społeczności Dusz jest kapitanem 11. Dywizji z Gotei 13. Jego porucznikiem jest Yachiru Kusajishi. Skrócona biografia Zaraki Pochodzi z 80 kręgu Rukongai, gdzie żyli tylko najbiedniejsi. Błąkał się przez lata nie posiadając imienia. Pewnego dnia, gdy przebywał w 79 dzielnicy Rukongai, został zaatakowany przez grupę bandytów. Na ich nieszczęście był doskonałym wojownikiem i bez problemu rozprawił się z nimi przy pomocy swojego miecza. Tu też spotkał małą bezimienną dziewczynkę, której nadał imię Yachiru, sam zaś przyjął tytuł Kenpachi (tytuł ten otrzymywał tylko najsilniejszy w danym pokoleniu wojownik) i postanowił zostać Shinigami. Gdy trafił do Seireitei szybko został dowódcą 11 dywizji zabijając swojego poprzednika w walce obserwowanej przez 200 jego podopiecznych. Tego dnia przyjął też nazwisko Zaraki, od okręgu Rukongai, z którego przybył do Seireitei. Jest jedynym Shinigami, który nie używa Kidou i nie znając imienia swojego Zanpakutou został dowódcą. Uważa, że w walce można polegać tylko na własnej sile. Chociaż jest bezlitosny, gwałtowny i czasami przerażający, jest doskonałym dowódcą gotowym na wszystko, by obronić swojego podopiecznego będącego w potrzebie. Silna więź łącząca go z Yachiru powoduje, że są nierozłączni. Przez nią często błąka się bez celu, ponieważ podaje mu ona błędne kierunki drogi. Jedyną rzeczą sprawiającą mu radość jest walka z kimś silniejszym bądź równym jemu. Pojedynek z Ichigo sprawił mu taką przyjemność, że od tej pory są przyjaciółmi, co dla Ichigo oznacza, że Zaraki będzie podejmował kolejne próby walki z nim. Brak Bankai nadrabia swoją nieugiętą postawą i odpornością na obrażania. Jednak jego zaleta, którą jest miłość do walki jest też największą wadą, gdyż wielu swych przeciwników mógłby pokonać całkowicie bez draśnięcia, a przez "oszczędzanie" ich zostaje poważnie ranny... Historia Zaraki kenpachi pochodzi z 80. dzielnicy północnego Rukongai. Nie posiadał imienia i nazwiska. Kenpachi, to przydomek nadawany najsilniejszemu Shinigami w danej generacji. Zaraki, to nazwa dzielnicy, z której pochodzi. Kapitanem 11 dywizji został zabijając swojego poprzednika. Zanpakutō Kenpachi nie zna imienia swojego zanpokutou więc nie może uaktywnić shi-kai. Klinga miecza jest cała postrzępiona i dłuższa niż u innych katan. Dużo osób uważa, że ten miecz cały czas jest w formie shi-kai lecz zostało to zaprzeczone przez samego Kubo Tite'a (co kłóci się z fabułą anime, w którym sam Kenpachi tak twierdzi). Umiejętności Mimo braku uwolnienia miecza, Zaraki ma dość spory szereg innych umiejętności. *'Kendo' Zaraki używa kendo, czyli technik walki mieczem tylko w sytuacjach zagrażających jego życiu (walka z Nnoitorą) *'Reiatsu' Zaraki posiada monstrualne reiatsu, które przygnębia samego Ichigo, a jak wiadomo, Kurosaki jest potworem reiatsu. *'Opaska na oko' Kenpachi nosi specjalną opaskę na oko, która nieustannie pożera jego reiatsu (które wciąż przybiera na sile). Nosi ją, aby bardziej zabawić się z przeciwnikiem. Po jej zdjęciu, cała moc Kenpachiego wydobywa się. *'Olbrzymia siła' Zaraki posiada bardzo dużą siłę. Zdołał ciąć ekstremalne hierro Nnoitry, jak sam stwierdził "przyzwyczaiłem się do twojej twardości". Potrafił również zatrzymać ogromną broń Nnoitry gołą ręką. *'Wytrzymałość' Zaraki posiada ogromne ilości reiatsu, co oznacza, że jest bardzo wytrzymały. Wielokrotnie widzimy go w ciężkim stanie, a on nic sobie z tego nie robi(tylko dwa razy, już po walce z Ichigo i w trakcie walki z Nnoitorą, kiedy to został trafiony w szyję) 250px|border|left * :Siła Ofensywna: 80 :Siła Defensywna: 60 :Szybkość: 40 :Kidō: 0 :Inteligencja: 20 :Siła Fizyczna: 100 (nienormalnie wysoka) :Razem: 300 Zaraki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Kenpachi Kategoria:Mężczyzna